Golden Slumbers
by Commoner
Summary: In which Zero gets his happy ending but also doesn’t quite get it either. One shot


_Word count: 974  
__Characters: Zero, Yuuki and, Kaname  
Pairings: KanameYuuki, One sided ZeroYuuki  
Warnings: Character's death.  
Summary: In which Zero gets his happy ending but also doesn't quite get it either. One shot.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

_

She's dead.

She's dead and you don't know what to do. She died and left you alone to deal with all of your demons.

And suddenly you realize that the reason you were meant to be alive was to kill her after all, so now you get to spend lonely and endless hours while trying to remember if there was something worth living for before.

Because actually, that's the problem.

You had no life before her, you have nothing but memories of the time spent hating her, wishing that you were stronger so that you could kill, and avenge your family properly.

Your life was divided in two sections: the before the Massacre, and after the Massacre. And the latter is the only one you truly remember.

It's startling and a little scary to think that along the way to reach you goal to kill the vampire who destroyed you life and family, you lost the initial purpose. So now you realize too late that you spent many years wanting to kill her because you didn't know what else you could do.

So you just lay down next to her corpse, still bleeding from the gaping hole you left in the place where the heart should be and suddenly you're desperately trying to get your memories together, because if you can't remember anything about your life before she came and killed your loved ones, then there was no reason for fighting as hard as you've done for many years after all.

A memory suddenly pops up in your mind, and you grasp it. You hold on to that vague memory because perhaps that what you were looking for and that way you don't have to think of the inmense sadness inside your heart.

It's a memory of Mother.

It's of a time when you were three or four years old, and you had come down with a high fever. Your twin had to go and sleep on another room so that he woudn't disturb you, and you had started to fidget because you felt so lonely, so very lonely until Mother started to sing a quiet lullaby to calm you.

Yes, the memory becomes clearer, an you remember listening to Mother's voice, and wondering why she never sung like that before, because Mother's voice was very pretty indeed.

You spent the whole night afraid to go to sleep because if that happened then Mother would stop singing, and you liked hearing that song, it had made you feel safe, an loved, and wanted, and those weren't feelings you experienced often.

Suddenly you wake from your daydream and find yourself once again in the real world, a real world that lost it's meaning to you the moment the soul left the corpse you're laying next to.

In truth, the real world doesn't seem so good after all, not when Yuuki isn't next to you, begging you to let her inside your heart. Because even sweet Yuuki couldn't handle being left on the dark for so long.

You think that you made a mistake in pushing her away, because after all, the reason you did so was to protect Yuuki from the darkness that had tainted you own soul; and now she is forever gone because she couldn't stand being trapped within the arms of the man who never once bothered to hide his darkness from her, but could never take her rejection well.

You conclude that the real world isn't a bright happy place where people live happily ever after and heroes get the girl of their dreams at the end. This world is full of sadness and despair, and it is, at the end, the selfish vampire who gets the girl, but ends up killing her because she decides he isn't the one meant for her either.

So you start singing the only song that Mother taught you, and you can still remember it very clearly.

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes._

And it doesn't matter that the vampire inside of you is telling you to go hunt some nice healthy girl and suck out all of her blood because in fact **that** vampire is also a part of you.

_Smiles awake you when you rise._

So you realize that the barrier with which you divided vampire and human inside you is shattered and he becomes you and you become him so now there is no Zero the Human nor Zero the Vampire. But now both of you treasure this moment because the night is still young and the song is _so_ pretty and soothing.

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry._

Yes, you decide tonight's dinner will be a young pretty girl with short hair and huge brown eyes and you hope it brings you memories of happier times and bathroom floors covered in freshly spilled sweet blood.

_And I will sing a lullaby._

And you will also kill Kaname Kuran just for the heck of it; after all, you are now the most powerful vampire on earth and time is on your side.

* * *

_Waaaa! I'm awful! I made Kaname kill Yuuki! And I also made Zero evil!_

_But it had to be done, I had wondered for a long time about what would happen when Zero avenged his family. Because that would take a long time, and I honestly never thought of sweet Yuuki as the type to pine after a guy for so long._

_So the only possible outcome of this mess would be for Zero to embrace his inner vampire!_

_The song is actually a lullaby that my mother sang to me when I was little._

_Hope you liked it! And please review!_


End file.
